Electronic fingerprint sensors have been used in the past to provide, for example, secure access to locations or to devices such as computers, cars, and the like. At least some of these sensors utilize a change in the electronic characteristics (e.g., capacitance) df a sensor array as the finger is swiped past the sensor. One difficulty with these sensors is that they can generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) or stray radio frequency (RF) signals that may be detrimental to devices in which the fingerprint sensor might be used, such as with computers, GPS receivers, mobile telephones, or personal data assistants (PDAs), where the fingerprint sensor might be used as a theft prevention or data protection device.